The invention relates to object detection, tracking and discrimination, including, but not limited to, long range detection and tracking; high-speed tracking and imaging; missile-seeker tracking and discrimination and the like.
Conventional devices primarily use pixel-based cameras for these tasks, but remain deficient for optimal detection and tracking. Deficiencies include slow tracking update rates, difficult and computationally intensive tracking/detection algorithms, power dissipation, among others.
Some missile seekers use “quad” position sensitive detector (PSD) devices, but these do not provide continuous position location or any type of imaging/discrimination capability.
Needs exist for a simple device with enhanced performance that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional devices.